RedClan's Disease:: The Wandering Dead
by Feed the Machine
Summary: The lake clans have been destroyed, five sole survivors search for a new clan to reside in when they find a paradise called RedClan. But there's something wrong with this clan, and paradise might only be a illusion masking what is really happening. Rated M for later chapters and suggestive material.
1. Prologue

The snow drifted down from the eerie grey clouds, each white flake standing out starkly against the still green grass covered land. A gentle wind blew from the north, ruffling the golden tom's sleek fur and whispering the age old secrets of the world. He sat with his tail curled around his paws, one amber and one yellow eye staring at the fields and woods beyond the vast, newly abandoned farm land. His claws retracted tensely in and out of their sheath, and steady puffs of steam came from his nostrils.

From behind where he sat came the soft pattering of paws on newly laid snow. The golden tom closed his eyes and released a large breath, but didn't bother to turn around. "Have you come to kill me?" Walking forward, the golden tom could hear the change of gait, and knew that the other cat's claws were unsheathed and dangerous.

"Will my assassin not speak to me?" A sharp his came from the edge of his voice, and he reopened his eyes. "Or is it somehow more wrong to converse with the innocent before you murder them?"

Another tom stalked beside him, he was much smaller than the golden tom, and his claws were curved and wicked on the ground. His long tail dragged beside him. The golden tom looked him up and down; the thoughts whirling in his mind he shook his head and chuckled; the second tom made no change of face.

Stopping himself, he took a deep breath and smiled, "Somehow I always knew it would be you...even as a kit you always had the most profound ideas and theories." There was no rebuttal, "Remember when you said 'for there to be peace and equality...'"

"Blood must be spilled."

"And everything must be changed."

"Control is the key."

The wise tom laughed heartily at that, shaking his head from side to side in disappointment, "I suspect that this is what you meant?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

This time, the smaller tom laughed, "You are the one who's going to die, why should you be sorry?"

The golden tom shook his head, "I am sorry for all the times I sat up with you when you were ill and injured, and filling your head with stories of false allure from the past. I am truly sorry that you're wasting the wonderful wisdom that AncientClan gave you to chase after...I don't even know what to call this..."

"Control?"

"I am sorry because it's partially my fault."

The small tom ducked his head and put his claws close to his own face, examining their sharpened edges, and flexing his toes to reveal their length. "I will take no pleasure in this, and I wish that you would see things my way...I've given you so many opportunities..."

The golden tom shook his head and smirked up to the sky, his eyes closed, "I would rather die now proud of what I have done than die a traitor to myself."

"Very well."

He sighed deeply, "What of your brother and sister? Do you plan on spilling their innocence? Will you cut open your sisters stomach and kill off her kits?"

"You think me very barbaric don't you?" He shook his head, "No...my brother will have a quiet labor job on the very outskirts of our territory. My sister will have her kits, wither she lives or dies is entirely up to herself. The same to all of your old followers; either accept the change or die."

Rolling his head to the side, the golden tom closed his eyes, "You were always so smart; I made sure your wisdom was much more than any other cats in WhiteClan. And I'm sorry that this wickedness is what came from it."

He then looked forward, and uttered not another word, and he continued to stare, his head held high as he looked out at the snow dusted ground. The smaller tom did the same. And the two sat, staring at nothing with each other. Their positions, their words, becoming frozen in the time around them. What came next, what came before, and what came after; all is unknown. Lost in time. All that was left was this miniscule moment of the ending of a life long betrayal and the beginning of the downfall of change.

* * *

_Prologue Done. Comments much appreciated! Thank you for reading...we'll get into the story next chapter, don't worry!  
_

~ Feed the Machine


	2. Alligences

**Hi! I know it may seem like a lot of characters, and it is! But more will be added as the story goes on, just realize that not all these cats will have major parts. Their names may just be mentioned in conversation or you might read about one a little. The only serious characters will be the Clan Refugees (mostly Rabbitfoot), Arison and his mates, and some of the Inner RedClan members. The Outer RedClan members probably won't even be introduced until the next book.  
**

**Thanks!  
~ Feed the Machine  
**

* * *

**Clan Refugees-**

Rabbitfoot: Previous WindClan warrior. Light tabby tan tom with grey front paws. He is stocky with long fur and a short bobbed tail. Very light green eyes with shredded ears and a very noticeable scar going across his muzzle.

Thornclaw: Previous ThunderClan deputy. Large tabby brown tom with almost black stripes going up his legs and tail and the same color underbelly. Has a very ragged scar covered pelt one of his ears is missing entirely and the other cut in half.

Minnowpaw: Previous ShadowClan apprentice. Pretty black she cat with silver streaks and spots; very clear pale blue eyes. Walks with a barely noticeable limp in her front right leg which is crooked and scarred.

Streaktail: Previous ThunderClan warrior. A long-limb greyish fawn colored tom with piercing green eyes and large ears with a black dorsal stripe and tail. A quick tom an excellent warrior and hunter. Sandpetal is his sister.

Sandpetal: Previous ThunderClan warrior. A long-limb, cinnamon colored she cat with green eyes. A large scar on the back of her neck and missing an eye. Missing a large portion of her front right paw and tail.

* * *

**RedClan-**

_(Leader) _Arison: A black tom with a white diamond on his chest. Wide owl-like eyes, one amber and one yellow. Age is unknown, has seemingly ageless features. Large ears and has many scars on flank and back. Has the royal piercing in his eyes and wears a red chest collar.

_(Leader's Mates)_

Naomi: Arison's first mate choice. Very dignified Siamese she cat with bright blue eyes.

Cecilia: Beautiful calico she cat with one green and one yellow eye. Has very graceful features and a very delicate build, nice by nature and has a long tail.

Lilah: Beautiful white tortoiseshell she cat with one green and one yellow eye. Has a bobbed tail.

* * *

_~Protect and live in the inner parts of RedClan territory by the leaders home.~_

**(Inner RedClan Members)**

Lias: Chef guard/Arison's deputy. A large, thick headed, long clawed, dark ginger tom with blue eyes with a white underbelly. Scar crossing over his face across both eyes.

Paxton: Lias's second in command. Large but young white tom with large brown/black spots and green eyes.

Lark: RedClan messenger. Grey tom with very long limbs. Very bright amber eyes.

Anselm: Black tom with torn ears and many scars. Blue eyes.

Hoyt: Stocky dark tabby grey she cat with black stripes and amber eyes.

Ardell: Light yellow tabby tom with darker brown paws.

Bonnie: A white she cat with black paws, ears, and tail.

Dorothy: Very pretty white she cat with bright blue eyes.

Luther: Tabby brown tom with amber eyes and a long tail.

Lum: White tom with black and grey spots and very large ears

Audrey: Tabby grey Persian she cat with a long coat.

Alba: Small black she cat with one green and one yellow eye.

Ulysses: Black tom with a white diamond on his chest one amber and one yellow eye.

Ross: Fawn tom with a almost curly pelt and amber eyes.

Homer: Brown, black, white, and red young tom with blue eyes.

* * *

_(Inner RedClan Queens and Kits)  
_

Madison: White she cat with silver flecks and spots.  
_(Kits: Felix, Lovely, Charity)_

Bronwyn: Beautiful dark red and white she cat with small ears and grey eyes.

Faye: Tabby brown she cat with a bobbed tail and blue eyes.

Opal: Black she cat with very clear blue eyes, so clear they're almost white with green streaks in them

Velva: She cat with a silky black pelt and one bright blue eye and the other a greenish color  
_(Kits: Margery, Ion, Vaughn, Matthew, Paul)_

Tedra: Black she cat with blue eyes and silver flecks throughout her pelt. Silver paws and muzzle.  
_(Kits: Estill)_

* * *

~~~~~~~~~HARVESTERS AND OUTER REDCLAN CATS TO BE ADDED IN LATER CHAPTERS~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Guards/Warriors of Outer RedClan)  
__  
_Sampson:

Theodore:

Lorenzo:

Tristan:

Clyde

Cassie:

Tolbert:

_(Harvesters)_

_(Harvester Queens/Kits)  
_


End file.
